WarCraft 3: The Tactician
by Wolfwood44
Summary: Follow the trails of the World's greatest Tactician and how he helped win the war against the demons. (My own character thrown into the War. R&R please)


WarCraft 3: The Tactician

Chapter One: The War of Time

Deep in that which is not, there lives many terrible beings. Twisted and demonic, they roam this Twisting Nether in pursuit of power… And power to them comes in the form of Magic. At the head of this great host of evil is Sargeras, the master of all within the Twisting Nether that binds the worlds. This fallen Titan has set his sights upon many worlds, and his Demonic generals have never failed. Strength and fear have crushed limitless lives under his rule, and none have lived to tell the story.

In the lands of Kalimdor, on another planet ripe with magic, foolish Night Elves played with powers beyond their imagining. Their attempts at absolute power first attracted the Demonic Forces then soon led to the conquest of the lands.

Terrible battles raged on, leaving many dead or defiled in their wake. It would all end in The Sundering, the destruction of the world as it was known. This also led to Sargeras' first great defeat, and the War of Time that would follow.

As time passed on the ravaged lands, life grew and flourished. Eventually, Humans grew to become among the most powerful of species, along with the Elves, Dwarves, and other races on their lands of Azeroth and beyond. The Destroyer, The Eternal Sargeras was to have his own evil plans acted upon even now.

On the world of Draenor, the Titan would find the powerful Orcs, a race of warriors that valued strength and a crude honor. With the aid of several power hungry Warlocks, including the terrible Gul'Dan, Orc life and culture was destroyed and turned to vicious blood lust and dark magic.

The magics of the Dark Warlocks would found the second gateway into the world of Sargeras' defeat. This portal was called The Dark Portal, and would be the sight of many monumental battles and happenings.

The blood lust and demonic powers would urge the Orcs into battle with the peaceful humans of Azeroth, in a war that would destroy the land and the old views of the world. This First War of Orcs and Humans was nothing but a skipping stone in the stream of time as far as the greater powers were concerned.

After a time, the Orcs would defeat the Human defenders and drive them to the lands of Lorderon. The Second War between Orcs and Humans would commence with the Demon driven Orcs following the defeated Humans even across the great ocean. These Tides of Darkness brought the other races of the worlds together to fight in this World War, causing many deaths and deceits among all.

The end of this war would see the Orcs driven back beyond the ocean and then throughout the lands of Azeroth, which they had so corrupted. The Dark Portal would fall to the Magics Sargeras so wanted, and his Demonic will was defeated once again.

The Reopening of the Portal led to the Final Conquest of Draenor. Heroes of the Alliance, the Defenders of the Free Lands, fought the Orcs and all their corrupt masters until they were forced to flee their own planet. Using Dark powers and mystical artifacts, the Orc Warlock Ner'Zhul, the Original Traitor of the Orcs, opened portals into worlds unknown. Leaping into the Nether, these dark Orcs vanished as their world was destroyed. This Sundering would leave the fate of the Alliance Heroes in question.

Back in the lands of the Alliance, the Orcs were broken, bereft of their dark powers and the homelands. Put into camps, they would be treated like cattle for years. The fate of the Orcs was much debated, and lead to the splitting of the Alliance and the Races. Striving to repair all that was lost, the Humans lived in peace. Only Thrall, a young Orc born at a time where he avoided the wars for Humanity and the Demonic taint entirely.

This new warrior would free the Orcs and bring them back to their old ways of life, the life of Shamans as opposed to the Warlocks. Tensions began to rise between the new Orc nation and the others of the world. These troubles would be overshadowed, in the end.

Ner'Zhul and his minions hurled themselves into the darkness and straight into the hands of Sargeras. Using his powers, he tortured the Orc and twisted his body, tricking him into an unholy servitude. With this dark pact, he sent his new servant back to the Free Lands, embedding the physically powered Orc into the Frozen Throne…

Following this event, Ner'Zhul began his conquest of the land for his unwanted master, using a Human mage of some power to create a plague of vile proportions. It twisted the land and its people, and created The Scourge, the undead army, the new tool of Sargeras.

This blight on the world would even bring out the reclusive Night Elves, who have been nothing more than myths to the peoples of the land up until this date. They knew the terror the world faced, and it would be up to them to aid the races.

Thus the War of Time would continue, fueled by fate and the ever present Sargeras…


End file.
